The Park, please?
by Xameri
Summary: Shuichi is determined to go to the park for some unexplained reason. Yuki just wants to work on the last chapter of his novel.


Theme: "feeding pigeons"

Every other week drabble activity/dare between a friend and I. I started it off and I chose to try my first attempt at Gravitation fanfiction, so please forgive me if I screwed up any of the characters personalties.

Disclaimer: Shuichi and Yuki and any other Gravitation character belong to Maki Murakami

--

He was almost sure that the blonde before him was ready to slap him upside the head. With what, you may ask? He wasn't too sure himself and he really didn't want to find out.

Alas, he was determined to get the man before him to move away from the computer screen and get outside. See the sun; feel the rays of light warm his skin and all that good jazz.

After all, he was sure it wasn't healthy to stare at a computer screen for 18 straight hours and in the dark to boot.

So, really, he was just worried for his lover's safety or at the very least, his eyesight.

_"Yukiiiii!"_

He dramatically whined, staring helplessly at Yuki who seemed to be blatantly ignoring him.

A sigh escaped between his lips as he sulked, his pink hair hanging limply beside his face.

"Please come to the park with me? It's a nice and sunny day, perfect weather to take a walk in the park!" He hinted, hoping the blonde would oblige to his wishes.

Of course, this was Yuki he was talking to. And he never seemed to do anything he wanted….or at least, how _he_ wanted it.

And so, he was greeted with the tapping of the keyboard, the man pretending to not hear Shuichi's pleas.

Violet eyes stared at the novelist, silently begging for Yuki to look over at him.

Minutes seemed to pass, the clock loudly ticking as the singer stood there hoping against hope that the writer would move away from the laptop and look over at him.

Of course, Shuichi was beginning to get impatient when 15 minutes passed and he was getting no response.

The singer softly growled, scowling at the laptop who was now his enemy.

It was keeping YUKI away from HIM! How DARE it!

He'd make it pay dearly…

A chair squeaked, interrupting his thoughts of how he could murder Yuki's laptop without the blonde finding out.

A pair of golden brown eyes stared at him, looking mildly curious though that curiosity was mostly masked by the visible irritation on his face.

"What do you want, you damn brat?"

Shuichi instantly perked up, grinning as though those words were ones of endearment.

"I want to go to the park with you!" He exclaimed, whipping out his infamous puppy-dog eyes in hopes of getting Yuki to readily agree to go with him.

The novelist just looked at him, boredom written all over his features. He reached for a nearby pack of cigarettes and pulled out a white stick, popping it into his mouth. He then pulled out his pink lighter and lit up the stick, inhaling deeply.

White smoke slowly drifted out of his mouth, somewhat reminding Shuichi of a dragon blowing out puffs of smoke.

"…Please? It'll give you a chance to take a well deserved break from writing and spend time with me!"

Yuki seemed mildly thoughtfully as he took another drag of his cigarette. "Tempting….but no go. Now, get out so I can finish the final chapter in silence."

"But…..but….YUKI! You CAN'T finish the book right now! You have to take me to the park! You just have to!" He cried out, looking desperate.

Yuki rolled his eyes, letting out a deep sigh as he attempted to focus on typing once more.

Shuichi looked put out and whimpered, shifting his feet nervously.

He wouldn't let his lover get away so easily or mark his words, his name wasn't Shuichi Shindo!

A sly grin spread across the singers face as he tip-toed further into the room. Yuki didn't seem to pay any mind which was rather surprising.

Then again, he was used to his idiotic lover's actions.

Pale arms slowly wrapped around Yuki, warm breath brushing against his ear. He shivered involuntarily before suddenly jerking away, pissed.

Gold eyes narrowed, glaring dangerously at seemingly innocent violet ones.

He opened his mouth to make a retort but he was soon cut off when a set of lips pressed against his own.

Surprise flickered across his face but it was soon replaced with frustration. He was about to pull away and smack the singer upside the head for being so…well, Shuichi-like. But the vocalist managed to move away before Yuki could even react.

Yuki couldn't help but be mildly impressed with the fact that the boy had learned from past experiences. Of course, he wasn't going to let Shuichi know he was amazed.

He just stared coolly at his lover.

"Done?"

"YUKI! PLEASE! WE HAVE TO GO! I'll die if we don't!" Shuichi exclaimed, determined to not let the subject drop.

"Then go by yourself or call your little guitarist friend, Hiro."

"But I want to go with you, not Hiro!" He whined

Yuki scowled at the Shuichi, elbowing him the stomach. "Move it and leave me alone. I trust you can show yourself to the door, without my help?"

"NO!"

The novelist stared at the computer screen, a blank expression on his face as Shuichi latched onto his arm.

"I WON'T LEAVE THIS ROOM WITHOUT YOU BEHIND ME!"

Yuki's left eyebrow twitched and he attempted to shove him off, managing to start writing a sentence with his free hand.

Surprisingly, the singer let go only to worm his way into Yuki's lap. Pink hair was sticking every which way, covering Shuichi's face.

He managed to position himself comfortably in the blondes lap, tugging on his green shorts to prevent them from riding up any further.

Yuki was about to attempt to continue typing, figure he could deal with the teenager in his lap but that didn't work out so well either. Whenever Yuki would look around Shuichi to see the computer screen, the singer would block his way.

A determined expression was set on his face.

The blonde ripped off his glasses, getting sick of this game he was playing.

He carelessly tossed the glasses on the desk and rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down.

"What could possibly be so important about going to the park right now?"

Shuichi perked up and grinned.

"I want to feed the pigeons."

--

Review please? Suggestions always welcome


End file.
